Nokama's Special Day
by SpiritNui546
Summary: Nokama is pregnant with her boyfriend, Vakama's child. Today is the special day for both of them. R&R please.


**Nokama's Special Day**

That day would come to be known as a memorable one for a young Toa couple. Nokama and Vakama had discovered that they had an unexpected pregnancy on their hands, though they were both quite prepared for it. All those days of waiting and preparation had come to this. Nokama was being rolled in a wheelchair to their destination within one of the make-shift hospitals for unexpected mothers in the city.

"You all right, baby?" Vakama cooed to his mate as he rubbed her shoulder while effortlessly pushing her up to the entrance of the building.

"Yeah, just uncomfortable." Nokama responded in a labored tone. She let her hands glide over her large belly as she contemplated what was about to happen. She hadn't expected to be carrying child at this point in her life, though it was probably their own fault for having wild, unprotected sex all the time. They didn't have the pill for Toa, so here she was. They would deal with it rightly though. It was their responsibility that this should happen, however uncomfortable it would be for her or Vakama.

They flew through the sliding doors and into the lobby, where the rest of her team was there, as well as a few of her matoran friends. They all greeted her in turn, most of them commenting on her stretched belly.

"You ready for this water-sister?" Matau said as he placed a hand over her own.

"Never been more." She smiled to her brother. He was one of her best friends, though he sometimes creeped her out more than a little bit. She didn't like how he was always coming on to her, even though she had clearly declared that she and Vakama are now in a serious relationship. He was her brother though, and she would deal with it in time.

Suddenly Nuju called.

"It's time guys, come on." He waved over for his brothers and sister to follow. She had been so glad that one of her brothers was able to do this for her. Most other beings would not have obliged on religious grounds, but Nuju felt he needed to do this for the team.

They were lead into a room with a large staracks, where Nokama would sit, spread her legs and allow Nuju to do his work. All of the rest of the team was there; of course they were there, they were a team, and they need to be here for their sister. They all stood around her as she got situated on the staracks, placing comforting hands on her shoulders.

They all cooed reasuring phrases repeatedly to her, which luled her into nice sense of labored relaxation. She held the hand of her mate, and looked into eachothers' eyes for a long moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She felt so lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend. Many in the city would call their relationship an affront to all they held dear, let alone what was about to happen. A warm feeling stretched over her as she thought of the times they had spent together. Matau shuffled uncomfortably while he positioned himself with the camera.

"Time to start" Said Nuju as he sanized his hands.

He turned to the group, pulling out from behind his back the tool he needed for the job: A bent stainless steel clotheshanger in the shape of a large hook. He then thrusted his arm into her gaping vagina.

Nokama fought not to let out a yelp as his arm creeped up her steely snatch. She was a hardened veteran of large things getting shoved inside her, though, so held her breath while he found his mark in her uterous.

Nuju scraped around her insides for a few moments, getting wafts of nice aroused juices. He himself was beginning to feel the beginings of a boner under his cod-peice. Eventually he found the buried treasure with a loud "Ah Ha!".

The rest of the Toa Metru looked on in wonder as he slowly pulled his arm out of Nokama's crotch.

"Ooooh." Whenua murmured.

"Shut the fuck up, nigger!" Nuju shouted at the Earth Toa with an accusing finger, who then baaawwwed loudly in a corner.

"Let's take a look!" Onewa shouted, himself quite aroused, stroking a large boner while looking over her now empty belly.

The Toa of ice held up his goo covered arm, which held a small, now quite dead fetus. Small bits of armor danced within huge veins as it still twitched from rigor mortis. Nuju then ripped the umbelical chord out of Nokama's snatch, to which she replied with a loud grunt, which sounded almost as though she had been punched in the gut.

"I can't wait any longer!" The fire Toa screamed.

Vakama then grabbed the unborn child a shoved it over his now huge erection. He quickly began fucking the unborn Toa.

The others began cheering and chanting the baby fuck song to their leader as he tore the dead body apart with his steel penis. He shortly finished, hunching over while spraying cum out of the fetus's mouth.

All of the others quickly swarmed in to tear bits off of the dead creature, devouring them while forming a circle around their leader. all of them except for Matau, who, being the /b/tard that he is, was quickly uploading photos of the event to 4chan on the computor in the room while jisming to the pics of Nokama's gaping cunt. He soon rejoined the group as they all held hands like faggots around Vakama, who threw him a peice of dead child so he could join the ritual. They had to do this every so often to keep their powers, so they chose Nokama to be the one who's child would be sacrificed.

They began running around in a circle whilst Beginning to chant loudly.

"Air!" said Matau.

"Fire!" said Vakama.

"Water!" said Nokama.

"And Dirt..." Said Whenua.

"Fuckin' Magnets-" Screamed onewa.

"How do they work?" They all shouted in unison.

A large cloud appeared over the circle as lightning shot down from its center. The sound of shitty computorized beatboxing could be heard over the thunderstorms, while the voices of two middle aged wiggers bellowed over everything. Then they appeared, The Insane Posse, in all their mighty redneck glory before their most loyal of juggalos.

Violent Jay spoke over his followers in his usual gargled tone:

"Yo faggots, you dun good today, you get your powers for another day,

And I'd like to take a minute

Just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air

In west Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground was where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool

And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school

When a couple of guys

Who were up to no good

Startin making trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared

And said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'

I begged and pleaded with her day after day

But she packed my suitcase and send me on my way

She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.

I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad

Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.

Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like?

Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear there're prissy, bourgeois and all that

Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat?

I don't think so

I'll see when I get there

I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well, the plane landed and when I came out

There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out

I ain't trying to get arrested yet

I just got here

I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror

If anything I can say that this cab was rare

But I thought 'Nah forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8

And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'

I looked at my kingdom

I was finally there

To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air.

**The End.**

** Also, the game.**


End file.
